junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyuhiko Usami
Fuyuhiko Usami (宇佐見 冬彦, Usami Fuyuhiko) is Haruhiko and Akihiko Usami's father. Misaki Takahashi had met him in the subway and helped him to ride a train. Fuyuhiko Usami was fetched by his eldest son, Haruhiko, at the exit where Misaki had found out that Fuyuhiko was Haruhiko and Akihiko's father. In the manga, he is often called Usagi-chichi by Misaki. It would seem that he took the surname of his wife (Akihiko's mother) due to the fact that Kaoruko Usami is Akihiko's cousin on his mother's side. Not much is known about Fuyuhiko, except he loves ducks and carved bears, a similar trait he has with Akihiko due to his love for stuffed bears. He has two children by two different women, it's unknown what happened to Haruhiko's mother or Akihiko's mother. It can be speculated that Haruhiko's mother died when Haruhiko was very young as she was never mentioned by Haruhiko or Fuyuhiko, and it's possible that Fuyuhiko and Akihiko's mother are divorced as she is never seen and it's been known that she cheated on her husband as Akihiko caught her with another man one time as a child and she has shown no interest in her family, but Fuyuhiko somehow managed to remain in the Usami family none the less and is the President of the family's company. It's hinted that both of his relationships with his son's mothers ended in tragedy as he tells Misaki that if there is no love or trust in a relationship, then it's meaningless. When he finds out that his youngest son is in a relationship with Misaki, he is surprised because he never thought his closed up son would let anyone in, and it also worried him because of the sad childhood Akihiko grew up in and how Haruhiko always stole from his brother, he fears his relationship with Misaki is based on lust, possessiveness and an unhealthy dependency on someone due to his issues on being alone with no one to trust. So he sets out to test if his son is truly in love and if Misaki loves him back, as well as give them words of advice on love so they can work on their relationship more, including when he told Akihiko if their relationship ends if Misaki does move out then it was never strong to begin with and that Misaki should make his own choices for himself, and if Akihiko does love him he would want him to be happy to and let him live his life. He wants Akihiko to not be selfish or clingy with Misaki and try to let him be more independent and not worry about Misaki leaving him since Fuyuhiko knows Misaki loves him back all the same. One test involved Fuyuhiko giving Akihiko papers of potential brides and see Misaki's reaction, which he passed as he saved Akihiko from being hit by a bus and scolded Akihiko for not looking both ways on the road. That made Fuyuhiko relieved knowing Misaki is not afraid to scold Akihiko when needed and can take care of him. He wants his son to be happy and he likes Misaki very much. He wants to make sure that Akihiko and Misaki work on their relationship so they can grow more together and have a better understanding of their feelings for each other in order to have a healthy happy relationship. It's also hinted that when he told Akihiko that Haruhiko now knows that his desire for Misaki is halted, he was glad to know his oldest son will stop trying to hurt Akihiko and let him be with Misaki. He wants his sons to make better choices for themselves, especially when it comes to relationships so they won't make the same mistakes like he did when he was with their mothers, from his own mistakes in his relationships, to how Akihiko's mother treated him and broke his heart, a fear he had for Akihiko as he thought Misaki would end up hurting him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Usami Household Category:Male Characters